


beautiful beautiful story

by xixyni



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixyni/pseuds/xixyni





	beautiful beautiful story

translation: sweet creature named olivia has an obsession with ✨golden✨ass cake from the dining table ass cake i love ass cake it’s very good tastes like strawberries on a summer evening, juicy bootay and cherries and kiwis, with a little bit of fish on top but make it a 5'7 man, they eat it while walking in the wind while having eye sex to rock me, they can’t contain it anymore and gobbles it all up, takes out the loaded gun and goes BANG they go to a therapist for having too much sex but she said hey it's alright does it make you feel alive d, then they go on the beach and scream “i’m very insecure,, then dates 5 men who all fucked up but are very pretty and the 5 men kidnaps them and they realize they have stockholm syndrome and like heavy bdsm, then she has an infinite illusion and she’s trapped, then someone steals their girl and has morning sex with someone  
then she realizes that she's fucking gay


End file.
